Kurayami Deau
by Violoveless
Summary: Sora takes on a mission in Halloween town, not only to find many heartless were raiding the area, but to find his old friend Riku there waiting.


"Riku!"

Sora called out into the darkness yet the silver haired boy failed to respond. Sora reached out towards him, only to see his dear friend being consumed within the dark fog. Riku took one glimpse at Sora and continued walking towards the dark portal. Sora attempted to run to his friend, but suddenly thin black strands rose from the floor and began to wrap around his legs. Noticing the strands, he struggled to break free, but was too late. The strands moved to his upper body and pull him down through the floor. Sora called forth his keyblade, slicing through the strands wrapped around his shoulder. More strands rose from the floor wrapping around the keyblade preventing Sora from swinging. Sora was being pulled through the floor reaching for the light on the open surface. As the darkness engulfed his body, he gasped for air to fill his lung, but failed. The brown haired boy could no longer breathe nor call forth his keyblade. He refused to give up and kept trying to call for his keyblade until…

"Sora… Sora!" A familiar voice echoed in his head.

"Donald?" The young boy said using the strength he had left over.

Sora felt a huge thump on his head, forcing him from out of his sleep. Donald stood on the side of Sora slapping his staff against his other hand.

"What did you do that for?" the young boy snapped holding his head.

"You wouldn't get up!" The famous duck snapped back.

Before anyone got tackled Goofy ran through the door out of breath.

"You guys we have a mission. We can't keep Jack waiting!"

"Jack?" Both Sora and Donald shouted. To their surprise everyone ran out to the Gummi Ship prepared by Chip n' Dale. Arriving at Halloween Town, everyone stepped out the ship in their Halloween outfits.

"The mission is to get rid of all the heartless in the town square." Goofy stated.

"Got it" Sora responded. Walking towards the Town Square, heartless emerged from their dark clouds preparing to attack. Donald wasted no time casting a thunder spell on a group of heartless as goofy used tornado to zip through the crowd of heartless.

Sora was led to the graveyard area by six heartless. He tossed his keyblade in a spinning motion which went through the six heartless and spun back to his hand. Searching the graveyard area, he realized no one was there and started walking to the graveyard entrance. Once at the entrance he heard footstep going another direction. Sora began chasing after the sound and was led to a dead end. "Sora!" both Donald and Goofy called out running towards him. "Someone's here." The boy said walking closer to the dead end until his body was engulfed by a dark portal. Donald and Goofy ran to the area where Sora disappeared.

The spiky haired boy awakened in total darkness. He stood trying to gain his balance as he walked forward. "I've see you've been following me. I'm surprised you've got this far." The voice echoed in to the darkness.

"Who are you?" Sora shouted in frustration.

"Who am I?" The voice said stepping out of the darkness.

The figure made Sora began to step back as it walked closer towards him. The figure was in an Organization XIII cloak with the hood fully covering its face.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" The figure said back Sora into a wall. Sora tried calling forth his keyblade as it didn't appear. He realized then that this wasn't a dream. The figure removed his hood as he brown haired boy fell to his knees trying to hold back his tears but couldn't.

The older boy cupped his friend's face and leaned in closer.

"I knew you would find me." He said lifting the boys chin for a better view of his face.

Sora gazed in to Riku's mesmerizing eyes believing it was really him. Riku kissed him as more trails of tears went down the brunette's face. Sora wrapped his arms around the silver haired boy's neck allowing the kiss to deepen. Riku laid Sora's body on the surface, kissing him down his neck. Sora wiped his face pushing the older boy up looking back into his eyes.

"I...can't." Sora exclaimed sitting up. "

Why can't you?" Riku said becoming irritable.

"My friends are waiting for me." The brunette stood up holding his hand out to Riku.

"Will you go with me?" he smiled waiting for a reply.

Riku gritted his teeth and pushed Sora through a portal that appeared behind him. Sora realized he was back in Halloween Town after falling through the portal. "Sora!" both Donald and Goofy called out running towards him. "Sorry I took too long." Sora said scratching his head smiling. "But you were only gone for a second." Goofy said astonished. Donald explained what happened when he disappeared and reappeared on the opposite side.

Riku slammed his hand on the wall in anger with tears streaming down from underneath the black band around his eyes. All he could remember was the hand and smile of the spiky brunette. The words the boy said echoed through his head repeatedly:

"Will you go with me...?"

"To the other side..." He finished what Sora left off.


End file.
